bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Takashi Kōsoku
|birthday = April 13 |age = Unknown (Appears 34) |gender = Male |height = 5'9 |weight = 157 lbs |eyes = Ebony |hair = black |blood type = A+ |affiliation = |previous affiliation = N/A |occupation = 5th Seat of 11th Company |previous occupation = Blacksmith Apprentice Blacksmith |team = 11th Company |previous team = N/A |partner = Koumasa Osamu |previous partner = N/A |base of operations = 11th Company HQ |marital status = Relationship |relatives = N/A (Orphan) |education = (Graduated) |status = Active |shikai = Kusangi |bankai = Not yet achieved }} Takashi is the current 5th Seat of the 11th Company, prominently discovered because of his natural swordsmanship and hidden potential by Ryouken Aizen. He briefly became a part of the Stealth Force where he was part of their splinter cell group, the Deep Cover Ops, and is currently part of the emergency reserves program. Personality He is characterized by his very sarcastic and narcissistic traits that he uses to anyone, superiors and subordinates alike. He thinks very highly of himself, and finds other people quite unimaginative compared to his artful style of killing and his hobby of cutting things in perfect symmetric strikes. He's often known to be boasting of his skills before his opponents, or belittling his enemies, goading them into making them do something stupid. Because of his narcissistic personality, him and Meiku Kinpatsu often butt heads. If he respects you he will commend you and give you his observation of you in full and will often try to tell them if he's using his own full strength. By himself he's always working, building up sweat and working physically to the point where he would almost drop, then he would finish by meditating with his sword and training in that respect, as well. Appearance Takashi wears a normal most of the time and “human world” clothes while he is in his . His hair is black and he has ebony colored eyes with a light tan, a fairly sharp nose, and a well pronounced chin. He wears a white sash on his waist, in which he carries his sword, kusangi. He also likes to wear a very distinctive woven hat that he bought in the that is connected to his chin by a string. Synopsis: Affiliations: History Takashi raised himself and was therefore given no real name, other than Takashi, which is what the other children and orphans called him. He lived with these other orphans that gathered together in the alley ways of the Eastern Rukon District Neighborhood. He'd often get into fights and carry out pranks on unsuspecting people, always liking to be the center of attention. On some days, he would be secluded and silent then, all of a sudden, pulling off amazing stunts, like throwing a knife in between a stack of milk. Takashi also was known as a troublemaker and daredevil, doing a lot of things to gain attention including telling wild tales, throwing knives through the middle of a stack of water jugs, stealing a trinket and running as fast as he could to the other side of the neighborhood, leap backwards blindfolded and land on the 'x' mark of a field of grass. He was actually a gifted swordsman as well, crafting his own sword after learning how from one of the local blacksmiths he befriended there; he even borrowed his equipment to do so in exchange for helping him in the shop and keeping it locked up and safe from thieves. He was even taught how to fight by the blacksmith, often looking up to him as an uncle, even eventually moving in with him, but he still visited his “brothers and sisters” back at the alley. This way of life continued for some time and he was quite content with it, but still dreamed big and still boasted big as the child he still was. As he aged, he often told even wilder tales, like what he'd be like if he was a Soul Reaper and how he would enjoy cutting down a legion of . Then, on one faithful day, a Soul Reaper by the name of Ryouken Aizen stopped to hear his completely fantastical tale. As he was telling his tale, he often spoke of himself repeatedly as the protagonist of the story, doing outrageous daredevilish feats and often intriguing the bored and tired crowd of the Rukonagi neighborhood, even the sitting amongst them. Soon, fate shined on Takashi to show his stuff, as a gang of thieves came into the crowd, bearing swords and clubs and chains, scaring off the crowd and the leader challenged Takashi to fight them for beating up the thieves that tried to rob the Blacksmith shop the week prior. Takashi accepted, eager to work off some energy he built up from his own self-propagated story, unsheathing a sword in his black dyed sheathe he crafted which he took everywhere with him. After what seemed like merely 3 seconds, Takashi flew through them in a blur and disarmed each and every one of them with only short, shallow wounds on each of them. He sheathed his sword, saying he didn't have time to kill rats like them, and told them to get lost or else he would finish them off. After witnessing all of this, the Soul Reaper recognized a trace of Spiritual Energy emanating from him, as well as his natural ability in swordsmanship. He revealed himself as the Lieutenant of 10th Company, saying that he should enter into the . Stunned, because the thought had never occurred to him, thinking he had to apply somewhere or get recommended like just now. He immediately reported back to his boss, saying he regretfully had to give him his 2 week notice and told his remaining friends in the alleyway that he was going to the Shino Academy to become a Soul Reaper and fulfill his wild fantasies. After receiving good report and thanks from his friends, he took the sword with him as an heirloom, and entered into the Shino Academy, he found that he wasn't the only one from the Rukon District who applied to be a Soul Reaper. Hundreds of students that applied to were from the Rukon and Takashi intended to beat them all. However, as good as he was in the department of Zanjutsu and as a swift learner in shunpo, he simply didn't have a handle on Kido during his time at the Academy. Despite this fact, he managed to push himself to the limit, making a number of friends in the Academy, one of which being Daisuke Hayate of the Noble Hayate Family, and another, one of which was a relative of Ryouken's, Suiren Aizen, who helped him in his weakness in and Spiritual Energy manipulation. Growing quite close with her, they became good friends, and later on, would forge an unknown love towards each other. They both graduated within their 3rd year, showing exemplary skill within their fields of expertise, and became part of the Onmitsukido briefly for a good 10 years, and the soon after. Suiren, being part of 13th Company, and himself part of 11th Company due to his unparalleled swordsmanship skills and his 's revealed nature in that are of specialty. Takashi has risen to the rank of 5th Seat, a much higher rank in the division than when he was compared to others who bore the rank in their Squad, while Suiren rose the ranks to Lieutenant of her Squad, becoming respected and loved by her fellow Lieutenants and her squadmates. Powers/Abilities Master Swordsman: During his time at the Academy, with added training and techniques, he was able to challenge and beat 8-10 students at the same time. He has shown to have great skill in the art of the sword, otherwise known as . He is able to take on enemies 3x stronger than him with just his sealed sword form alone and is able to stand on par with most high ranking officers. Iaido Master: He is a natural user of Iaido, the art of slashing at his opponent in a near-blinding strike while unsheathing his sword. He can thoroughly end fights with unprepared or weak opponents, even releasing a burst of to add further punishment and damage to his targets. When his Shikai is released, he is able to increase his capabilities to an even greater height, becoming a deadly opponent to face. people would do well not to underestimate his 's capabilities or his skill in using it. Hakuda Expert: During his time in the Onmitsukido Militia (the Stealth Force), he had learned the finer arts of using not just his speed and swordsmanship, but his body as well which heightened his ability move fluidly in battle. His employment of allows him to use quick and precise strikes, relying on his speed and agility and even a few high powered kicks to keep his opponents off-balanced. Expert Marksman: Since he was a child, he has always extremely sharp aim which continued as he continued his training as a . This gives him an edge during a fight of swords and also allows him to throw random objects to use as weapons. A natural at throwing weapons, he can nearly hit any object at a mid-to-close range with perfect accuracy. He employs this ability to many scenarios, though he doesn't really think to use it during the heat of battle. Shunpo Specialist: As a practitioner of the technique, he is skilled in the art of and is able to move across far distances or in battles. He is able to keep up with other high ranking officers for an extended duration of time before beginning to tire. Kido Specialist: After extensive help on grasping the concept of Spiritual Energy manipulation and the art of , Takashi has been able to successfully use a chain of Kido spells with regularity. He is able to use Bakudo and Hado spells 1-30 without the incantation and is also able to use Hado or Bakudo spells in the 40's and 50's with incantation. He also knows 3 different medium class Kido barrier. Great Spiritual Pressure: A man of his ranking could only get so far with stamina and swordsmanship, which Ryouken realized by the fight only until he felt the amount of energy emanating in him after the battle. It was described when someone felt Takashi's , was like the heavy rain before the thunderbolt of a heavy rainstorm, never unleashing it all until a single moment or when he is really dead set in winning the battle. His spiritual pressure is far from lieutenant-level, but is on par with some high ranking officers (4th Seats and 3rd Seats, namely). Enhanced Strength: His strength has always been great though far from superhuman. He is constantly weightlifting, swimming, etc. to build up his arm strength and often spars with other members to build it up, as well. Enhanced Durability: His durability, like his strength, is far from from superhuman but is still great nonetheless. He can take a good beating from most members with little reprecaution, but sustains heavy damage from just a few attacks from Lieutenant-level and Captain-level . Zanpakuto Kusangi: The Zanpakuto takes an appearance in its sealed form, of a equilateral triangle guard, square brass pommel, green threaded hilt, dark green sheathe covering the blade, a string of dark beads is fed through a small self-carved hole through the edge of the brass pommel, as a personal memento. Shikai: (First Release: 草薙 Kusanagi) “''Cut them cleanly''”; This is the First Release of Kusanagi, its ability is known to be quite fierce. His ability in this form, is to extend the reach of his blade exponentially at a incredible speed, reaching over 400 meters, able to retract and extend within moment's notice. It also has unparalleled cutting ability, able to cut through the hardest substances at ease, said to be one of the sharpest Zanpakuto in the Soul Society, whether Sealed or Unsealed. Shikai (Second Release: 草薙 Kusanagi) “''Cut them from all sides''”; This is the second release command of Kusanagi, and also another deadly ability of his. This ability allows him, when thrown, becomes telekineticly bound to the hand gesture commands of its wielder, Takashi. Whether its to parry and attack someone from a distance or guide like a missile onto its target, this is a tactically confusing and powerful technique, even if the Zanpakuto is miles out of reach, he can call upon it to return to his grasp within seconds of its separation, flying at incalculably fast speeds. It also possesses the ability to have incredible cutting power. Quotes *"You call that a slash? That's not a slash. (cuts opponent with Zanpakuto) Now that's a slash." *"Meiku, stop yelling. It makes you look even weaker." *"(Talking to opponent) How weak can you possibly be? You'll never beat me with that level of skill." Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:Eleventh Division Category:Shinigami